Jinkx Monsoon
Jinkx Monsoon '''es el nombre artístico de '''Jerick Hoffer, un presentador drag, actor y ganadora de la Temporada 5 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Biografía Jerick Roman Lamar Hoffer nació el 18 de septiembre del año 1987, en la ciudad de Portland, Oregon. El mayor de cuatro hijos, asistió al daVinci Arts en la escuelay se graduó de la Grant High School. El mismo salió del clóset durante sus tiempos de secundaria. Su primera aparición en drag fue cuando tenía 15 años, en el sitio nocturno para menores de edad Escape. Hoffer fue criado en la fe del Catolicismo. Cuando tenía 18 años, descubrió que sus ancestros por parte de su madre eran judíos provenientes de Rusia. Su persona drag, Jinkx, se caracteriza como judía como una manera de reconectarse con su herencia. Pagó sus estudios trabajando como conserje y se graduó con mención honorífica de summa cumlaude de Licenciatura en Artes Finas y Teatro de la Cornish College of the Arts en el año 2010. Vive en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington desde 2006. Carrera Hoffer inicia su carrera artística en los escenarios desde la edad 15, comenzando en el S.M.Y.R.C en la ciudad de Portland, Oregon; un centro recreacional para jóvenes queer. Debutó como bailarina principal en el coro de drag queens más grande del mundo, hecho que incluso rompió un récord Guinness. En el año 2012, obtuvo grandes papeles en los teatros de Seattle, interpretando a Moritz en "Spring Awakening" (producida por Balagan Theatre), a Angel en la obra "RENT" (producida por The 5th Avenue Theatre) y protagonizando en la obra Hedwig and the Angry Inch (producida por Balagan Theatre y por Seattle Theater Group). En el año 2013, Hoffer debutó en el musical Hairspray como Velma Von Tussle y participó nuevamente con el papel de Hedwig en la obra Hedwig and the Angry Inch, en diciembre del mismo año. Como cantante entrenado, Hoffer conforma el dúo musical llamado The Vaudevillians junto con su compañero musical Richard Andriessen. Este dúo realiza música muy relacionada con a época de los años 20. Después de haber ganado Drag Race, ''su dúo fue contratado para tocar en el Laurie Beechman Theater en Broadway, NYC. Este espectáculo sería de solo una noche y fue un lleno total. Después de haber demostrado su grandes dotes vocales en el episodio 6 de "''RuPaul's Drag Race: Can I Get an Amen?", ''continuó con su amor por el canto lanzando ''The Inevitable Album, en mayo del año 2014 Personaje En la entrevista de "Meet The Queens" para la Temporada 5 de RuPaul's Drag Race, Jinkx Monsoon se describió a sí misma como la más joven y candente MILF de Seattle y como la madre soltera más trabajadora del mundo del espectáculo. En la entrevista explicó que el nombre 'Jinkx' viene de jinx, pero con la letra k y el 'Monsoon' es por el desastre natural, debido a que si hay un millón de posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, es muy probable que esa cosa le sucediera a Jinkx. En el primer episodio de RuPaul's Drag Race, ''Jinkx también se describe como la primera drag queen narcoléptica judía de Seatte. Origen de su Nombre Drag Jinkx fue su apodo en el centro de extesión para jóvenes homosexuales en Portland. Provino del hecho de que si existiesen un millón de posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, seguramente eso le pasaría a ella. Monsoon viene del personaje Edina Monsoon de ''Absolutely Fabulous. RuPaul's Drag Race En noviembre de 2012, Logo anunció que Jinkx Monsoon estaba entre las 14 drag queens que estarían compitiendo durante de la Temporada 5 de RuPaul's Drag Race. ''Jinkx se vio inspirada en audicionar después de ver el desempeño de Sharon Needles durante la Temporada 4. Monsoon ganó los desafíos principales de los episodios "''Snatch Game" y "Drama Queens". Para el "Snatch Game", personificó a Edith Bouvier Beale, mejor conocida por su aparición en el documental Grey Gardens. Monsoon también interpretó a la concursante de la tercera temporada Mimi Imfurst durante el episodio "Lip Synch Extravaganza Eleganza". Como parte de RuPaul's Drag Race, ''Monsoon cantó en la canción inspirada por "We Are The World", que se tituló "''Can I Get An Amen?". ''Las ganancias de esta canción serían donadas el Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center. El 10 de mayo de 2013, Monsoon fue nombrada como la ganadora de la Temporada 5 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race, ganando el título de "America's Next Drag Superstar". Desempeño durante la Competencia * Jinkx es la ganadora de la Temporada 5. * Ganó 2 desafíos principales durante su temporada, en los episodios 5 (Snatch Game) y 9 (Drama Queens). * Jinkx ganó solo un mini-desafío, en el episodio 5 ("Black Swan: Why It Gotta Be Black?") y junto con Coco Montrese, ambas fueron capitanas de equipo. * Jinkx es la primera concursante en la historia del programa en haber estado entre los primeros lugares de cada episodio durante 9 semanas consecutivas. * Jinkx en la primera ganadora en la historia del programa que tardó más de 3 semanas en ganar su primer desafío principal, haciéndolo durante la semana 5 (ep. 5). La segunda fue Sasha Velour, que ganó su primer desafío principal durante la semana 4 (ep. 4). * Jinkx is the first season winner to not win a main challenge within the first three weeks of competition, winning her first main challenge during week 5 (ep. 5). The second being Sasha Velour with her first challenge win being in week 4 (ep. 4). * En el episodio 5, Jinkx personificó a la socialité americana Little Edie y ganó su primer desafío principal. * La única oportunidad en la que Jinkx estuvo sentenciada fue en el episodio 11, "Sugar Ball", donde tuvo una batalla de lip-sync contra Detox de la canción "Malambo No. 1" de Yma Sumac. * Los premios que recibió Jinkx durante la temporada fueron un juego de joyas de 'Fierce Drag Jewels' (ep. 5), un par de abrigos de piel por 'Fabulous-Furs' (ep. 9); y los que recibió por haber resultado ganadora de la competencia fueron una dotación de cosméticos de Colorevolution Cosmetics, un crucero, un puesto destacado en la gira de Logo Drag Race Tour presentado por Absolut Vodka y un premio en efectivo de $100,000. Entrada "You know, I can hear the cackling from down the street." Trivia * Jerick Hoffer se graduó con mención honorífica de summa cumlaude en la Licenciatura en Artes Finas y Teatro de la Cornish College en Seattle. * Hoffer sufre de narcolepsia, hecho el cual le explicó a las otras concursantes durante el primer episodio de su temporada. * El viaje de Hoffer como Jinkx Monsoon está registrado en el documental online de cinco partes llamado "Drag Becomes Him". * Debido a su fluidez de género, Jinkx prefiere ser llamada por pronombres de género neutro cuando está fuera de drag. * La frase característica de Jinkx "water off a duck's back" es un dicho que escuchó de la otra reina proveniente de Seattle Robbie Turner, quien más tarde compitió en la Temporada 8. * Jinkx tuvo un crush con Ivy Winters durante la Temporada 5. * Jinkx le estará dando su voz al nuevo personaje llamado Emerald de la quinta temporada de la serie Steven Universe de Cartoon Network. Jinkx en las Redes # Instagram de Jinkx. # Twitter de Jinkx. # Página Oficial de Jinkx. # Canal de YouTube de Jinkx. # Facebook de Jinkx. # Tumblr de Jinkx. en:Jinkx Monsoon Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 5 Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas No Binarias Categoría:Reinas de Washington Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Reinas Judías Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Nacidas en 1987 Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Virgo Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas con Funko Pop!